The Voice Left Unheard
by Aura14
Summary: Wonder what would happen if Harry discovers his connection to a certain Dark Lord a bit earlier? Dark!Harry, slash eventual HarryxTom
1. The Voice Left Unheard Prologue

**Hey everyone!~ Here is a Harry Potter fic That I, Aura14 (aka: Aura), and my girl SetoJoufan (aka: Yuki), decided to write as a collab. It will have slash in it so if you don't like don't read (and to those who are return readers of both me and Yuki, you are probably not surprised by the slash~)...As tradition dictates...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

It was quiet on Private Drive. The sun started to come up and there was soft chirping of the birds as they greeted it. The door of number four opened and in it appeared a man and a woman. The man was round while his wife was the opposite standing as tall and thin as a stick. She kissed the man on the cheek and was about to say something until they heard a light coo sound. They both looked down in confusion and there was a scream. Or at least there would have been if the man didn't cover the woman mouth. "Let's just pick him up and take him inside for now Pet," the man told his wife.

"But Vernon…" the woman began.

"Shhh, it'll be okay," Vernon assured her. "Come on now we don't want to cause a scene."

That seemed to catch the woman's attention. Quickly she picked up the bundle and headed towards the living room. The baby in the bundle was such a cute baby; however the woman could not hide her disgust when she looked into the baby's emerald eyes. Those eyes reminded her of another set of emerald orbs. Setting the baby down she noticed a note attached to the bundle. "What's this?" she muttered picking it up. Reading it over quickly her eyes bulged. "No…" she whispered in shock.

"Pet? Petunia what is it?" Vernon inquired.

"That horrible sister of mine finally got herself killed!" Petunia screeched. "And this bundle here was her son. According to the letter we have to take care of it."

"What?" Vernon roared. He grabbed the letter from Petunia's hands and read over it. "Those freaks have no right to do this to us!"

"I know but what can we do? I don't want those people to come here and do something if we don't comply," Petunia agreed.

"Are you sure we can't take him to an orphanage?" Vernon inquired.

"You saw what it said. They put up wards around our house and probably will have us watched," Petunia replied. "Where would we put him? I don't want him doing anything freakish to our Dudders…"

"He can stay in the cupboard for now. Hopefully that will keep his freakishness away from us."

"But we'll still have to care for him," Petunia pointed out.

"Well then he better learn quickly or he won't get much," Vernon told her.

Decision made they picked up the bundle and moved him to the cupboard under the stairs. There were a few boxes and old junk that they moved out of the way. All they left was an old bed that their son had outgrown not too long ago. Setting him on the bed Petunia went to the kitchen to grab a baby bottle. Despite her disgust with the baby she knew she still had to care for it. Heading back to the cupboard she began to feed the baby. He cooed at her happily which made her sneer. Once he was fed she put him down and shut the door.

"You should have died with your parents," Petunia muttered as she walked away towards her normal life.

**Well that is the start of the poor life that our favorite "sacrificial lamb" has. I really don't know what to say here except that Yuki did most of this chapter (except for the first paragraph and some edits). I promise that I will contribute more~ (since this fic was my idea to begin with and putting all the work on Yuki's shoulders won't be fair . ) **


	2. The Voice Left Unheard Chapter 1

**And here is chapter 1 of The Voice Left Unheard! Yeah I know gasp another update since I have been neglecting the others (which I will do something about hopefully soon). This time we actually worked together on this one~ I hope you like it...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!~**

A familiar "Get up boy!" thundered through the house. Harry Potter age 5 jolted upright from being woken. There was a sound of footsteps getting closer to the cupboard that he currently residing in and the sound of banging on the door made Harry jump. He was glad he was small or he would have hit his head on the ceiling. The door flew open and bright light shone in. Harry covered his eyes at the sudden brightness and he felt a chubby, big hand grab him. The hand yanked him out of the tiny "room".

"Why hasn't my breakfast been made yet?!" His uncle's voice boomed. Harry felt his eyes widen. He had a bad night last night and had issues sleeping. He didn't think that his aunt wouldn't wake him up this morning to start on the meal and the chores. He didn't know or not that she hadn't. Not that it really mattered now that his uncle was now in front of him with a furious look on his face.

"I'm sorry sir," Harry whispered fearfully. "I'll get on it right away-" Before he could finish his sentence his uncle yanked him by the wrist.

"You better damn well make it now! Do you want me to be late?" Vernon growled out. Harry thought he sounded like a dog, especially one of the ones Aunt Marge had.

"Yes sir," Harry whispered quietly. He quickly got out all the ingredients for breakfast along with a skillet and utensils. Putting the bacon on quickly he didn't notice the grease splatter until it hit his wrist. He winced but didn't stop cooking.

There was movement from upstairs and the sound of rushed footsteps came down the stairs. Harry did a quick glance to see this it was his cousin Dudley coming into the kitchen. He didn't like his cousin at all. He has been bullying him since he could walk and invented a game called "harry hunting" to play with his friends. Harry always got his hand-me downs that were far to big for him and when he miss behaved he was usually thrown and locked in his cupboard without food, which judging by his cousin's size, went to him. Also a point of while he came down the stairs...he smelled the food. His aunt, Petunia, came walking in and frowned at him.

"You are still not done! You are going to make your uncle late!" Harry quickly went back to cooking, but tried to go a bit faster without burning anything. It wasn't as if his uncle would die missing one meal. "How is my Dudders this morning?" he heard his aunt coo. It took all of Harry's control not to gag.

"I'm hungry!" Dudley whined.

"Boy! Hurry it up!" Vernon shouted once he heard that.

"Yes, uncle Vernon," Harry replied. He removed the food from the stove and set them on plates and carried them to the table. He set them down quickly and stepped back. Vernon and Dudley began to devour the food while Petunia took dainty bites. Harry wasn't allowed to have anything until they had finished eating and even then it wasn't much no matter how much he made. Vernon complained that everything tasted horrid yet he continued to eat the meal. 'If you don't like it so much why continue eating it?' Harry wondered. It wasn't long before the family was done eating. All that was left was a piece of toast and a bit of the scrambled eggs.

"I'm heading off to work Pet, Dudley. See you when I get home," Vernon said standing up. Petunia quickly got up and gave Vernon a quick peck.

"Be safe dear," she told him with a smile.

"Don't worry I will."

The day went on as normal. Harry cleaned the dishes from breakfast and was able to snag a piece of toast to eat. Then Petunia gave him a list of chores to finish before his uncle got back. The list was so long that he didn't even know how that was possible, but he will try his best. His cousin left the house with his group of friends so at least he could do the chores in peace without Dudley bugging him.

He decided to do the chores outside the house first and then do the ones inside once it got too hot for him to work anymore. Harry was happy gardening. It got him out of the house for some fresh air and he could observe everything around him. Once he had even found a bird and nursed it back to health secretly. It was some type of owl he found in the shed when he went to mow the lawn. Today as he worked he began humming to himself. It was a song he heard his aunt sing to Dudley to get him to sleep.

Once he was done in the garden he headed inside. He wanted to get a drink of water but Petunia was watching him like a hawk. He quickly began to dust and pick up any trash he found. Not that his aunt would admit there was trash in her perfect home. It wasn't long before he was done and vacuumed the living room. Each chore was slowly crossed off one by one. He was actually thinking he might finish when he looked at the clock and noticed it was five o'clock.

His eyes widen as his panic switch was turned on. He hasn't even went up stairs to clean up there yet. Dudley's room along would take him at least 3 hours to clean since it always looked liked a couple of bombs blew up in it. He quickly got cleaning supplies and rushed up the stairs. He would start with Dudley's room since that would take the longest. He was hoping that if they saw him working that they wouldn't punish him. Harry let out a noise of denial. As if that would ever happen.

He reached his cousin's room and opened the door...or tried to. He found resistance and he let out a sigh. He put down his supplies and pushed on the door again. It opened a crack. His eye twitched in annoyance. He stepped away from the door and then dashed at it. He slammed his shoulder into it and it opened. He rubbed his shoulder from the pain and looked inside the room. As he thought, nothing new. The bombs once again had gone off in the room. There were toys all over the floor, most of them broken. His clothes were also all over the place and along with books that his cousin probably haven't even read.

He pulled a trash bag out, opened it, and started to pick up trash and broken toys. Maybe he can get away with stashing a book or two away for him to read. It's not like his cousin would notice or miss them.

Sneaking the books to his cupboard he went back to Dudley's room and began vacuuming. In the middle of cleaning everything the front door creaked open. Harry panicked and began cleaning faster. Not even two minutes later he heard a voice shout, "Boy! Get down here!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry called back. His shoulders slumped as he headed down the stairs to where his uncle was waiting for him.

"Now what did your aunt tell you this morning before I left?"

"That I needed to finish all of my chores before you got home…"

"Correct! And what haven't you done?"

"I haven't finished cleaning…"

"Exactly! Here we are taking you in out of the kindness of our hearts and this is how you repay us? With this blatant disrespect?! I don't think so!" Uncle Vernon shouted. He grabbed Harry's wrist and threw him to the ground. Harry cried out in pain as his elbow connected with the wood floor.

"Get up boy!" Reluctantly Harry stood up. "Turn around and brace the wall." Harry did not like where this was going. He was unsure of what would happen next. It wasn't long until he found out. A smack on his back made him cry out. Uncle Vernon had taken off his belt. Four lashes later and he stopped whipping the poor boy. "Now get in your cupboard and stay there. I don't want to hear a peep out of you boy!"

"Yes sir," Harry whispered. He started making his way to the cupboard when his uncle pushed him through the doorway. He landed on the creaky bed hard. Soon the door was slammed shut and he was left in the dark. The light under the door was the only source for him to see. Harry moved onto the bed and curled up into a ball. He wished he was anywhere but there.

He woke up with a yelp and quickly covered his mouth with his hand, preventing more noise from escaping. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep. He felt a shiver go down his spine. He had another nightmare. Most of his nightmares where the same. Laughter, a bright green flash of light and a scream. They were so incoherent that it scared him. He didn't know what to think. He was pulled out of his thought processes when banging came from his door.

"What did I tell you about noise boy!" His eyes widen in fear. He didn't know what to do. If he made a noise he might be punished, but not saying anything can lead down that road as well.

He decided to keep quiet. It didn't seem to matter which option he chose as Vernon opened the cupboard. It soon became violent. Punches were thrown blindly. Harry curled up in ball hoping to avoid most of it. Whenever he whimpered Vernon would beat him harder. Finally he stopped. Harry didn't say anything. "And stay quiet!" Harry couldn't fall asleep after that.

The next morning he left his cupboard early in order to prepare breakfast. He had heard his aunt waking upstairs so he decided it was time to start the day. Moving around was hard along with reaching for things when his sides hurt, but he dealt with it. It wasn't often his uncle beat him, but whenever he did it hurt for days. His aunt was the first down the stairs. When she saw Harry she gave a disapproving sniff and sat down in her seat at the table. Not long after Vernon came lumbering down the stairs.

He thought he would start with the upstairs rooms first since he didn't finish them yesterday and they would take longer to do. This time he was able to finish up Dudley's room although it cost him a couple hours. He then began the other rooms which where a lot easier to clean. He didn't like cleaning his aunt and uncle's room though. It smelled funny and seemed menacing with all the pictures they had in there. Taking the trash downstairs he then decided to go outside to work. He would leave the kitchen for last since he would have to make dinner today since yesterday his aunt had to make it. He wondered why he had to cook so much if his aunt could make food.

He went outside and grabbed the lawn mower. He started it and mowed the front lawn. After that he want to the back. He took care of the flowers and bushes. When he got close to the rose bushes he froze when he heard a hiss. He looked around and found nothing. Then another hiss came, sounding, probably to his imagination, a bit annoyed. He stood and took a closer look of the area, He found a clear jar hidden in the bushes, inside a small snake. His cousin Dudley probably caught it and hid it. It let out another hiss.

"It's fine, you are going to be alright." It stopped hissing and it appeared to look at him. He took the top of the jar off and set the jar on its side on the ground. The snake hesitated before slithering out.

He picked the jar up and placed both it and the lid on the patio to take care of later. He went back to the mower. He was about to start it up when he heard a hiss that sounded like a "**Thanksss.**" He paused and look up only to see the snake's tail disappear into a bush. He shook his head. He figured it was all in his head, snakes couldn't talk. He started up the mower and continued his work.

He was achy and tired when he finished up the lawn. He didn't want to clean the rest of the house but he knew he had to. He worked his way towards the kitchen. It surprised him how he managed to clean the house. Usually he was still cleaning when his uncle came home. Deciding to not look a gift horse in the mouth he began to make dinner. It was a simple shepherd's pie that his aunt had taught him. Generally it would put his uncle in a good mood so he hoped he would get points for that. When Vernon arrived home dinner was half way done. Inspecting the house he found he couldn't yell at the boy for not finishing his chores. He grumbled before going to watch the tellie.

"Dinner is finished," Harry told his uncle once he was done. Vernon grunted and headed towards the dining room. The table was set and Petunia was sitting in her seat drinking tea. She spared a smile for her husband before scowling at the boy. Dudley raced down the stairs and plopped into the seat. It would make a perfect family picture except for the fact Harry was in a distant corner waiting to be called upon like some slave.

Dinner went on quietly, much to Harry's relief. They finished dinner and he did the dishes as they headed to the living room. Harry decided to go back to his cupboard and read a bit before the Dursleys went to bed and lose all his light. There was the sound of footsteps passing his door and up the stairs. He marked his spot and put it away as the lights went out, indicating that everyone went to bed. Having no other choice he to went to sleep.

His rest was not peaceful though. It was far from and his body shivered as he watched each scene. Vernon was coming closer with a belt and then he heard a woman scream. Then he saw a green light and he could hear his uncle's shout of how freakish he was. His dream kept twisting and turning. One minute he would see a dark figure descending on the room then he'd see his uncle's face twisted in rage. He kept imagining a green light heading towards him and a belt hitting him. Voices floated through his head, "Please! Freaks! Spare hi- No good son of a whore! Kill me-You should have died with your parents- No! –Good-Worthless-FREAK!"

Harry woke up screaming. The images of the nightmare were still running through his mind. He stood up and left his cupboard. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup from the cupboard, filling it with cold water. He took a few gulps and let the cool water clear his head. He was breathing erratic breaths and tried to control his breathing. He gripped the edge of the sink and closed his eyes. He pushed the nightmare to the back of his mind and let out a sigh. He drunk some more water and place the glass aside when he opened his eyes. "BOY!" He heard a shout and then there was a bright light. He jumped remember the dream and heard something shatter. He looked and saw a broken vase on the ground that was away from him. He looked at it with shock and stared. Then he felt hand grab his shirt and lifted him up. He turned and saw his uncles face, purple with anger. He felt himself pale. He has never seen his uncle this angry.

"Not only did you wake me up with your infernal noise, but you also used your freak powers to break OUR property. Next he felt himself flying through the air and land on the ground with a loud yelp. He push himself up and saw his uncle walking towards him. Next thing he knew he was pinned to the ground. "I think it is about time to teach you a lesson and silence you," he growled. There was a tinging noise next to him as his uncle reach next to him. He brought his arm back towards and and to Harry's horror, it was a piece of the shattered vase. Before he registered it he felt pain sear through his throat. Harry want to scream out as the pain got worse, but all that came out were gurgles. The pain only got more intense. His only thought was to escape from it.

Slipping into darkness he didn't notice what happened next. His aunt came down the stairs due to all the noise. "Vernon, darling, what do you think you're doing?" she asked when she came upon the scene.

"Just teaching the freak a lesson Pet," Vernon told her his anger still visible.

"We must call an ambulance!" she told him.

"Why? Just leave him there…"

"What will we do if the freaks get wind of this? They'll hound us for sure! Besides what about our neighbors? They'll talk about us for months!" Petunia complained.

"You're right. Hurry up we can say it was an accident and that the vase fell on him," Vernon told her. Petunia nodded her head and did what she was told. Vernon reluctantly took a dishtowel and tried to stop the blood flow. It took seven minutes before the ambulance arrived. Petunia played up the story about how she found her nephew in the kitchen next to a broken vase and that it must have fallen over. The medics were quick to assess the damage. Quickly they got the young boy into a stretcher and prepped him for the ride to the hospital. Petunia went with him in the ambulance to keep up appearances

Doctors kept asking Vernon and Petunia questions. They lied about most of them. When asked about the a couple bruises he had they said he was a troublemaker getting into a lot of fights. The doctor seemed a little suspicious but with how devoted they seemed to their nephew he let it go. As this was going on Harry retreated into his mind. He seemed to be aware of what was going on but yet he couldn't wake up. Not that he really wanted to. All of a sudden he felt different.

"Hey!" He heard a voice call out. He blinked, who was calling him. Then suddenly a person faded into appearance. His short black was laying on his head, more kept then his own shaggy hair and his red eyes reflected his confusion.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am Tom Riddle and you are?"

"My name is Harry." The man, who looked to be in his 20s, walked up to him and bent down so that they were eye level.

"How did you come to be in my presence little Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. All I remember was pain then found myself here."

A eyebrow raised. "Pain?"

Harry lifted his hand up to his throat. "All I remember is my uncle being mad and then my throat hurt really bad all of a sudden. After that I came here and now talking to you." He indicated to him.

The only thing that came to Tom's mind was that his uncle choked him or something. Though he knew the boy wasn't dead. He couldn't communicate to the dead...at least he never had been able to do so before. After all this was all new to him.

"What happened exactly?" Tom inquired softly. He tried to make himself appear friendlier in order to get the answers he wanted.

"I was dreaming. It was a bad dream but it didn't make much sense…Then I woke up and decided to get a glass of water. My uncle heard me and came downstairs to yell. I accidentally broke a vase and then the next thing I know I'm in pain and then I'm here. Am I dreaming?" Harry asked innocently.

"No, I don't think so," Tom replied.

"Oh. Am I dead then."

"I doubt that. Otherwise I wouldn't be talking with you."

"Really?"

"Of course. I am alive after all." Harry's eyes widened.

"So you're in my head?" he asked in disbelief.

"It appears that way," Tom said with a shrug.

"But that's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible."

"But-but-"

"Has anything ever happened to you that you can't explain? Just because something seems impossible doesn't mean it is," Tom explained. Harry got a thoughtful look on his face.

"You mean like when your teacher's hair suddenly turns blue?" Harry inquired. Tom looked intrigued.

"That would work…Did you cause it?"

"No! I'm not a freak!" Harry replied negatively. He curled up into a ball and began muttering nonsense to himself.

Tom stared down at the child a bit taken aback. He didn't know what to do. He never got along well with children...well whenever he had encountered them which was next to none after he left the school. Even before hand he avoided them. He didn't miss the comment about him saying freaks and he felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Who said anything about it being freakish?" Tom growled out. Harry flinched. Tom took a deep breath and tried again. "Someone's hair turning blue is not freakish. Besides it's a better color than purple or something…" Harry giggled a bit at this. "And they can always dye their hair back to its normal color."

"Did you turn someone's hair blue?" Harry inquired.

"Not quite…" Tom replied. He remembered throwing a person back with his magic and making the other orphan's items disappear. "Anyways you should probably wake up. As nice as it is talking with you…"

"Wake up?" Harry asked confused. He started to uncurl.

"I can only assume you are unconscious."

"Oh. But I don't want to wake up! It'll be really painful!"

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

Harry hesitated. It wasn't just the only thing that was stopping him from waking. This person, Tom Riddle if he heard right, actually talked to him like a human being. He couldn't help but be happy that there was someone that actually did so. Tom stood up straight from his crouching position and Harry saw him raise an eyebrow as if asking "What are you waiting for?" By now Harry was sitting up again.

"W-will I be able to talk to you again?" Harry couldn't help but asked and he saw Tom shrug.

"Maybe, maybe not. Won't know for sure until you wake up." Harry nodded, and looked around. All he saw was darkness and then a look of confusion crossed his face.

Tom saw the look. "What's wrong?"

"How do I wake up exactly?" he asked looking at him.

"Just close your eyes and think about what's happening around you. Concentrate on your surrounding outside your body. Start with how the room smells or what it sounds like. Then try to move and when you open your eyes you should be awake," Tom patiently explained. Harry closed his eyes and did as Tom told him to. The air smelled clean to an unnatural degree. He also heard a lot of different voices that didn't sound anything like his aunt or uncle. Machines were beeping around him. Then he began to feel where he was. Whatever he was laying on was comfortable. It was a lot better than the cot he had to sleep on every night. 'I thought Tom told me I wasn't dead?' Harry thought as he finally began to open his eyes. The light blinded him for a second causing him to wince.

He felt his throat burn when he did and stopped mid wince. The pain came flooding back, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be. His eyes adjusted to the light and his vision started to clear. He went to look around the room, but it only made his neck hurt worse so he stopped attempting. He stared up at a white ceiling and he heard something to continue to beep. The pain by itself meant that he was indeed alive and from the looks of what he could see...they didn't...they never would have brought him to one. It cost a lot of money, more then what they would ever spend on him.

A nurse came in to check on him after a while. Harry tried to talk to get her attention but nothing would come out when he tried to talk. The nurse looked over and saw him awake. "Oh, sweetie, how long have you been awake?" she inquired. Harry shrugged. She then looked at his chart and nearly gasped. She had just got on duty and what she saw shocked her. "I'll inform the doctor you're awake," she told him quickly regaining her composure. He looked at her puzzled. "Don't worry I won't be gone long," she assured him.

The nurse left the room and Harry couldn't stop the worry that was creeping on him. He was right on his assumption though. He was indeed in the hospital. He was unsure on what possessed his uncle to bring him here. He figured that he would just left him there on the floor. What's more, it had to be pretty bad to have brought him in the first place. Now Harry is wondering how his uncle hurt him in the first place...

He heard a door open and shut. A moment later a man that looked to be in his 40's was hovering over him. He had a small sad and worried smile on his face.

"Hello Mr. Potter I'm Dr. Tuttle and I will be your doctor throughout your stay here," Dr. Tuttle informed him. Harry tried to nod his head to show his understanding but winced a bit at the pain. "You should not move your head to much. There was damage to your larynx." Harry looked at him confused. "I'm afraid Mr. Potter that the damage was so severe and deep that you may never talk again."

**Yuki: Hahahahahah It's done!**

**It only took a long ass time...**

**Great Job Aura~**

**Aura:*Headesks* Finally!**

**Now to start on the next chapter ^-^**

**Yuki: *sigh* If we must *dramatic pose***

**I need to get out more...**


	3. The Voice Left Unheard Chapter 2

**A wild Chapter 2 of The Voice Left Unheard has appeared (yes I made a Pokemon reference deal with it .). And so you guys probably have your pitchforks and all that usual old mob stuff out and read to go after me and Yuki and I think you should put that away for now until the end of the story. Poor Harry has lost his voice, what will our poor savior do? Only one way to find out! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Warning A bad man goes after Harry while he is alone, basically creeper alert, I put a thing up for you guys who would feel a bit iffy on reading that part (even though nothing happens) so you can skip it, but something happens during it that involves stuff later.**

It took Harry two weeks of being in the hospital before the doctors said he could go home, much to his dismay. Time passed and he didn't talk to Tom again. Things at the Dursley's returned to normal, though his uncle got what he wanted. In the end Harry had became a mute. He resumed his chores and while doing some of them he felt this nagging anger in the back of his mind. It was odd, because the emotion felt like it wasn't his. As the days went he felt random bouts of emotion that he felt, but really weren't his.

A few months after his 8th birthday he had to get glasses since his eyesight got worse and it made it harder to work. He also noticed that as time went on the stronger the emotions in the back of his mind where.

One day he was walking home from school alone. Dudley had been picked up in the car but they had made Harry walk back home. Harry was miserable. It was raining out and he was soaked. A lot of kids in his class had made fun of him because he couldn't sleep. The teacher didn't help much since she didn't know how to handle a 'disabled' child. Harry decided to take the shortcut through the park to get home. After a while he noticed he wasn't alone. A man in his thirties was also taking a walk in the park. The difference between them was that the man had an umbrella and looked like a business man. "What's a young man like yourself doing out here in the rain?"

Harry looked at him, but didn't answer since he couldn't. The man looked at him curiously.

"You don't need to be afraid of me," he said bending down. He moved a bit of the umbrella so that it was covering Harry. He still didn't answer. The man was going to say something else until he saw the scar on Harry's neck

"Ah, sorry," the man apologized. Harry didn't get why he was apologizing to him. It wasn't the man's fault he couldn't talk. "Are you lost?" Harry shook his head no. "Heading home from school?" Harry nodded. "Well how about I walk you home?" Harry hesitated. No one had ever warned him about strangers but he had heard plenty of other adults say it to the other kids. "I'm sure your parents are worried about you…" This caused Harry to flinch. The man realized that no one would really mind where the child was. "How about we get something to eat before I take you home?" the man offered.

Harry agreed to follow the man. He didn't notice the man's lingering stare or how the man placed his hand on his shoulder to lead him. The first place they went to was a café. Harry was uncomfortable since he had never been in one. The man bought Harry some hot chocolate and got himself some tea. Drinking down the drink happily, Harry ignored the outside world. No one spared them a second glance as the man looked like he was the boy's father. "Do you like your drink?" Harry nodded. Soon both of them were finished with their beverages.

**(A/n*Alert*) **"Would you like me to walk you home now?" he inquired. Harry nodded. It didn't cross Harry's mind that he hadn't told the stranger where he lived. After a while he barely recognized the street he was on. The man continued to lead them even as Harry started to struggle. _'I don't want to go with this guy anymore!' _Harry mentally screamed. The pleasant face he had first seen was gone and was now twisted with s sneer. "What do you think you're doing?" the man demanded. Eventually the man pulled Harry into a random house. It matched all of the other houses in the neighborhood. Harry struggled the whole way. He tried to scream but no words came out.

"You're so perfect," the man muttered to himself. "Wide green eyes, black hair, and even better yet you can't speak." Slowly the man began touching Harry's arms and tried to lift up his shirt. Harry resisted the best he could but the man was so much stronger than him. "Shush, it's okay…" the man said with a pleasant facade. Harry knew better though as his panic reached new levels. _'__I don't want him touching me! Get away! Get away! GET AWAY!'_ Harry thought. **(A/n End of alert)**

Harry felt something inside of him grow and just like that, the man vanished. Harry blinked. Was that all his imagination? Was he loosing it?! He looked around and saw the man's umbrella. No, it wasn't just his head. He actually made someone disappear! His breath hitched. His mind went into a panic over-mode.

'_I made someone vanish. I MADE SOMEONE VANISH!' _He was scared. He never has done that before. He used his freak powers to get rid of someone and he was almost glad it happened, but it also verified that he was a freak!

"Didn't I tell you, you weren't a freak!" he head someone say. He felt a light tugging in the back of his mind. He blinked and found himself back in the dark area he was in when he was in the hospital. Tom faded into view.

"TOM!" Harry cried.

"Yes it's me, now stop crying." Tom couldn't help but roll his eyes. Harry didn't realize he was crying until he felt something warm go down his cheek. He wiped it away.

"Tom! I made someone vanish! I'm a freak after all!" Tom's anger almost explode. His red eyes were practically glowing from it.

"Harry how many times do I have to to tell you, you aren't a freak!" Harry flinch at his voice. Tom was hesitant at first, but he walked up to Harry. Harry looked up at him and Tom bent down. Next thing Harry knew, Tom was holding him.

Tom was slightly uncomfortable holding Harry, but he knew it was the only way to calm the child down.

"Harry, who are the ones that keep calling you a freak?" Harry was looking at his hand that were in his lap.

"My aunt and uncle..."

'Well if they are Muggle, that explains that,' Tom thought. "Harry do you want to know why these things keep happening to you?" Harry slowly nodded. "It's because you are a wizard Harry." Harry's head shot up and looked up at him with wide eyes of disbelief.

"A wizard?" he asked. Tom nodded.

"Yes, a wizard. That is why things happen around you that shouldn't. It's called accidental magic. It usually responds on what you want. That is why that man vanished." Tears started to well up in Harry's eyes again. Guessing what Harry was thinking Tom said, "And he deserved it. He was trying to hurt you Harry."

"That doesn't help when I'm still a freak..."

"If you are a freak that means so am I and I feel insulted." Harry's surprise returned.

"You mean you are?"

"Yes I am a wizard as well. Your aunt and uncle are wrong in calling us freaks. They are just afraid of us and our superiority. They fear what they don't understand and try to get rid of it. I am guessing that is why they keep doing things to you." The tears have gone away from Harry's eyes.

"Why haven't I heard of this before? I mean if I am a wizard and you are a wizard, then why..?"

"It's because the wizarding world is hidden. Though thanks to those that have a love for Muggles and Mudbloods it has been at risk of being discovered cause of their stupidity." Tom snarled.

"Muggles and Mudbloods?" Harry asked. Tom saw that the boy has calmed down and put him down.

"Muggles are like your aunt, uncle, and cousin who have no magic as all. Mudbloods are those who are born by two Muggles but have magic. They are Mudbloods cause they born by two Muggles so Muggle blood runs thick in their veins." He look at Harry and saw that he was sucking all this in. "I would like tell you more, but I think it would be best for you to wake up. You need to get back home before something else happens."

Harry had a look on his face that said he didn't want to go. "I promise to tell you more. I'll figure out a way to talk to you some more so that you can learn more about our world." Harry nodded and faded out.

Quickly Harry darted out of the house. He looked for anything familiar. It took a bit but he was eventually able to find the sign for Private Drive. No one paid attention to the young figure running through the rain. If they did they ignored the boy. When he arrived home he was greeted with a yell.

"Boy! Where have you been?! You were supposed to be home half an hour ago! The house still needs to be cleaned and we have guests coming over tonight!" Vernon yelled. Harry flinched. "Don't apologize get to it!" Vernon ordered.

Harry immediately began doing his chores. He was yelled at for dripping water everywhere so he threw his clothes in the washer first after changing into a dry set of clothes. He then began dusting the whole house making sure to save the living room for last since everyone was gathered there. Once the dusting was done he swept the hardwood floors and vacuumed the carpets. Harry sneezed halfway through cleaning. "Are you trying to contaminate us you freak?" Vernon yelled. Harry shook his head. "Get in your cupboard you filthy freak." Harry hurried to comply.

Harry went into his cupboard. Some time later he heard footsteps go by and the door open. He heard his uncle greet someone and the footsteps went by his "room" again. Harry laid on his cot. There was no light since his uncle shut the tiny slit in the door. All he could do is close his eyes and wait.

Minutes ticked by then hours. When nothing happened Harry finally began to relax. He let his eyes drift shut. Part of him was hoping to see Tom but when he closed his eyes it was only his own mind. Thinking back on it he realized Tom only came around when he needed comfort. Imagining the events from earlier he let his emotions take over. Tom arrived within moments. "Are you alright?" Tom asked. "It's unusual to see you within such a short period of time.

"I wanted to see you…" Harry mumbled.

"Oh?" Tom said raising an eyebrow. "Why would you want to see me?"

"Because you're the nicest person I know," Harry replied honestly. '_What kind of life does he lead if I'm the nicest person he's met?'_ Tom wondered incredulously. "I also wanted to hear more about the wizards you were talking about earlier."

"Ah, I see…" Tom replied.

Tom knew that it would take a while to explain everything. What he wouldn't kill for a couch.

Just as he thought of it a couch faded into view. A single eyebrow rose, but he decided not to question it and sat down. He then gave Harry a look that said "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Harry noticed the look and looked at the couch hesitating a bit before going over and sat down. Tom noticed the hesitation, but didn't comment on it. A thoughtful look crossed Tom's face. "Where to start?" he said aloud mostly to himself.

"Wizards have their own world separate from the Muggles," Tom started off with. "Like any society we have our own government, laws, and politics. Blood is everything in the wizarding world. Even those who have grown up in Muggle society have a chance to enter our world. The first step is Hogwarts one of the top schools in Europe. It is a place of wonder." Tom had a far off look on his face.

"What if I don't make it to Hogwarts?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. You will make it to Hogwarts Harry," Tom replied. "You've already done accidental magic and seem to have a strong core as far as I can tell.

"You really think so?"

"Of course. I did graduate from Hogwarts top of my class after all."

Harry's eyes shone. "If I get into Hogwarts, do you think you can help me with my work?" Tom rolled his eyes.

"It's not "if" Harry, it's "when". As for helping you when you get there I can do better. I can teach you a few things myself before you go. Away from your relatives that is." he spat out the word "relatives" with obvious dislike. "But before then, I want to tell you more about our world." Harry nodded and looked at him as if telling him to continue.

"Now Hogwarts have 4 houses that you can be sorted into." Tom saw a worried look on his face. "Don't worry a hat puts you in them, all you have to do is sit on a chair and wait. Anyways, the four houses are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and...Gryffindor. I was in Slytherin, who are know for their cunning. Hufflepuff's are know for their loyalty, Ravenclaw for their thirst for knowledge, and Gryffindor are know for their...bravery. Honestly I think they should be know for their stupidity, but oh well. What can I expect for the house that the stupid old fool is from." He said the last sentence with a sneer.

"Old fool?" Harry inquired.

"Never mind him. Anyways you will eat, sleep, and coexist with your housemates for seven years. After you graduate you have two options. You can either further your studies and gain a mastery in one or two fields or immediately begin training for a job. I myself pursued a career after Hogwarts," Tom explained.

"What did you do?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"I worked with rare and dangerous objects," Tom replied.

"Wow. I wonder if I could do that when I'm older…"

"You have plenty of time to choose your future career Harry. I suspect you'll change your mind once you arrive at Hogwarts and see all your options.

Tom then went to explain some of the creatures. "Nifflers are little black creature with brown eyes. They like to seek out treasure and gold. Pixies are little blue things with wings. They are mischievous and really hate being locked in cages. Then there are Unicorns, they-" Tom was cut off,

"Unicorns!" Harry looked at him as if he was making them up. Tom rolled his eyes.

"Yes unicorns, they are like normal horses, but are white with a horn. They don't trust humans enough to appear near them, but it is a great honor to see one let alone be near one, but they are attracted to innocence. There is also Sphinx, but I would suggest avoiding those if you have a chance to see one."

"Why?"

"Well they tell riddles."

Harry looked at his with confusion on his face. "What is wrong with that?"

"Well if you get it wrong, they eat you..."

Harry's eyes got huge. "You're kidding."

"I'm afraid Harry, that I'm not."

"It all sounds so amazing! I can't wait to go! When can I go? I want to go now!"

"Hogwarts sends out letters of admittance to those who have turned eleven. You will get your letter once you turn eleven," Tom explained. "Now I think we should end our lessons on wizards here."

"Aw! But I want to learn more!" Harry complained.

"I'm afraid that time passes differently here in your mind. Morning is on its way and you should really wake up soon."

"Alright…Good bye-" Harry began to say before he was woken up by a shout. "Tom…" he finished in his mind now that he was awake. Quickly he got out of the cupboard to see what the fuss was. Apparently the guests had made comments about the home and its decor. Petunia blamed it all on him and told him to change everything around and to remove the horrid decorations she had once prized.

Harry did as he was told as fast as he could. He also cleaned up everything from when the guests were there. His thoughts kept going through everything Tom told him while trying to do his chores. His aunt caught him thinking and smacked him on the head for pausing in his work.

The day finished off with more of his uncle and aunt yelling at him about how much they are giving up to keep him. He felt the anger in the back of his mind again, but brushed it off. If he let the anger take over and he talks about, he is afraid in what they would do. He was forced back into his cupboard and heard the familiar click of it locking. the little slit in the door was shut and he was greeted by the dark. It was thanks to this familiar scene that he wasn't afraid of the dark anymore...thank goodness for that. He knew that his kind of life would be hard to live if he was constantly afraid. He went to sleep that night, knowing that things will be just the same tomorrow.

**Yuki: Sorry for being a lazy ass**

**We should have posted this chapter awhile back but were both delayed**

**Aura I blame you! JK**

**Aura: Hey, I asked more than once to work on it...sooooo~ **

**Yuki: We were practically done anyways**

**Aura: Even more so~**

**Yuki: You're the one who posts it I just look it over at the end**

**Aura: You also write some of it too . **

**Yuki: Especially the abuse scenes**

**Aura: And when I get stuck and start banging my head on my desk**

**Yuki: At least it works out.**

**Aura: *nods* Well that's enough chatter, we need to get working on chapter 3~ Also I have a surprise to those who like Hetalia~**

**Yuki: They'll like it I'm sure**

**Aura: Yeah, If they have a mindset like ours you mean~ Anyways. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the crappy ending. My mind started to go a bit dead when I wrote that part. *Scratches back of head in embarrassment.***

**Oh and also about J.F.C.'s question. I think it was better to have Tom appear as his younger self after all, can you imagine what would happen if Harry saw his old form when he first appeared? I don't think it would have been pretty...**


	4. The Voice Left Unheard Chater 3

**Shebajay! I can't believe you are still following me O.O! XD Anyways thanks to those who reviewed the last chapters. There are going to be many things that are different in this fanfic, hopefully you will like it and won't be disappointed anways...ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

_Yay!_ - Thoughts

Yay! - Harry writing

Years seemed to fly by without Harry noticing. His daily life did not change a lot with the exception of needing glasses to see. He didn't like the ones he was given but he didn't protest as he could now see well. Tom started to visit more especially when he was feeling extremely emotional. They would talk for hours on end. Harry began learning about the wizarding world and their culture. He learned the proper way to greet someone and manners most of the purebloods used. Tom made sure he would be prepared. It always saddened Harry when he had to wake up and leave Tom. Every now and then he would space out in order to continue talking with Tom only to be hit by his uncle for not paying attention.

Tom also showed him how to do Wandless magic. Nothing big, mostly moving small objects and a few things here and there. Out of his relatives line of sight of course. He also taught him some things while he was out of the house as it would draw to much attention to him otherwise in the house.

When Harry woke up it was a regular day. The only thing different was his birthday coming up in a little more than a week. He was excited as he was finally turning eleven. Tom promised him his letter would be coming any day now and that all he had to do was be patient. After making breakfast and being yelled at for making the bacon incorrectly Vernon yelled at him to get the mail. Quickly Harry did as he was told. When he picked up the mail he noticed an old letter made of parchment addressed to him it even knew where he slept. _'They know I sleep in the cupboard under the stairs?'_ Harry thought rather angrily. Pushing it away for the moment he tried to hide the letter to no avail.

A big shadow came over him and grabbed the letter out of his hand. His eyes widen in surprise and a hint of anger. He was watched as his giant cousin wave the letter over his head as he fast walked down the hall and into the living room saying, "Dad! Dad! Harry's got a letter!" Harry followed his brother feeling his anger mount. He entered the room as his whale of an uncle grabbed the letter with a smug look on his face.

"Now who would be writing to..." His smug look melted into a look of shock and worry. He looked up to his horse of a wife who came over and they both look at each other in horror.

Vernon immediately ripped the letter to pieces before tossing it into the fireplace. "Piece of trash," he muttered. 'Hey! That's mine!' Harry wanted to shout. Instead he glared at his uncle furiously. It was no use his uncle just glared back at him. All of a sudden Vernon reared back as if he was hurt. "Ah what the hell did you do you freak?!" he shouted.

"Dear what's wrong?" Petunia inquired immediately by his side. Harry was just as confused. He hadn't done anything to his knowledge. _'I have a good handle on any accidental magic…Then again I haven't been this angry in a long time…'_

"That freak did something to me!" Vernon shouted. Standing up he pushed Harry to the ground. Harry had no time to do anything else but curl up as his uncle shouted at him. Dudley laughed at him in the background while Petunia did nothing but watch. It wasn't long before he was left there to nurse his wounds by himself.

He slowly stood up and winced at the pain. He then, as quickly as he could, went back to his cupboard. He couldn't decide rather to be angry at his relatives or at the people who sent the letter, so he settled on both. He looked himself over and frowned. He had a few cuts, but didn't have a way to deal with them. Though that was nothing new, it still bothered him.

It didn't surprise him when he found himself in his mind. Tom was there waiting for him. "Are you alright Harry?" Tom inquired. "I could feel your anger."

His Connection to Tom got a little stronger as the years went by. Now Tom is able to feel Harry emotions when they were strong and according to Tom, it worked the other way as well. When Harry told him about feeling emotions that weren't his.

"Uncle Vernon ripped up my Hogwarts letter!" Harry replied. "Now I'll never be able to go!"

"Shh, don't worry little one," Tom comforted. "I'm sure they will send you another letter. After all not everyone believes in magic. If it gets too far they'll probably even send someone to come help you. I had a professor come and see me after all."

"You did?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore, the old goat himself, came and told me about Hogwarts."

"Wow."

"He probably won't be the one to talk with you but I'm sure another one of Hogwarts staff will come instead."

"I hope so, cause at this rate, I am going to be here for the rest of my life as an house elf.." A flash of anger surged through Tom's eyes.

"If they don't we can probably figure things out on how to get you there." Harry nodded his head and sighed.

"Let's just hope I don't have to wait to long." Tom made a motion with his hand a couch appeared. He sat in it and looked up at Harry.

"While you are here want to learn a few more things?" Harry's anger melted away and he sat down next to Tom with excitement in his eyes. A small smile appeared on Tom's lips, though you would have to look really hard to see it and lept into another lesson of the wizarding world.

Just like Tom promised another letter came in the next day but this time Vernon got to it before Harry could. Once again Vernon ripped it apart before his eyes. Each day the letters would come with increased frequency and each time Vernon would rip, tear, and burn them before Harry's eyes. Harry was getting frustrated and could only hold back his anger so much with Tom encouragement. He expected everything to be the same the day before his birthday. Vernon was thinking of having them pack up and leave to get away from the owls flooding their house with letters. A knock on the front door changed everything.

Harry was the one to answer the door and when he did he was shocked. There on the front step was a woman wearing long, navy blue robes. She had her hair pulled away from her face. Harry just stared at her blankly. "May I come in young man?" she inquired. Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't have long to think before Vernon came into the room.

"Who is it?" he called out. Harry looked back at his uncle and shrugged. He assumed she was a teacher at Hogwarts but he wasn't sure. When Vernon saw the woman his face got red. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here with concerns to Mr. Potter. He has not replied to any of the owls we sent him so we found it imperative that we come and retrieve him. My name is Aurora Sinstra. I have come to talk to Harry about his Hogwarts letter."

"He doesn't want to go," Vernon told her.

"I think that it is his choice," Aurora told him. "Now Mr. Potter do you wish to attend Hogwarts?"

Harry pulled out a notebook and wrote down a few questions he wanted answered. What is Hogwarts? What letters are you talking about? Can I really go? Once he was done he passed the note to Aurora who was looking confused.

"Why are you writing down your answers?" she inquired.

"The boy is shy. He doesn't like to speak," Vernon spit out in disgust. Aurora turned and glared at him.

"I see. Anyways as for your questions Hogwarts is a school for gifted students like you. We've been sending letters for the past week waiting for you to respond."

My Uncle has been ripping up the letters. How am I gifted? Harry wrote down in response.

"You didn't tell him?" Aurora said rounding on Vernon. "How could you?! Harry you are a wizard! Just like your parents and your grandparents on your father's side!"

Really? Harry wrote excitedly. He had always wondered about his family. After hearing about the wizarding world he had hoped he wasn't a muggleborn but hearing it confirmed made him happy.

Aurora nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't be here otherwise if it were untrue. With that much wizard blood in you there is no mistake that you would have magical ability. Have you done anything that couldn't be explained?"

Harry lowered his head and did a slight nod eyes flickering to the Dursleys.

The movement didn't go unnoticed and Aurora lifted an eyebrow.

"I see…Well we better get going. There are many supplies we must get. Come on let's go," Aurora said. Harry didn't question her much and followed behind her. She led him to a dark alley that wasn't used much and looked around suspiciously. "Take a deep breath and don't let go of me."

Quickly Harry complied and was glad he did. It felt like he was being sucked through a straw. He hated the entire thing. Harry knew of apparation from Tom. He told him even though it was convenient to use it was a horrible feeling. He told him that he would teach him how to use it once they get all his traces off from both his body and wand once he got one. When they reached their destination though he was amazed. Everything around them was bright and he could practically taste the magic in the air. As much as he hated apparation he couldn't help but agree with him on the use of it.

Where are we? Harry inquired.

"This is Diagonal Alley," Aurora replied. "It is one of the few magical districts in Britain and is where most people go for their magical needs. There are a few other obscure places however this is the main one."

Harry looked around and saw Wizards and Witches of all ages rushing from place to place, other then a few who looked to be window shopping.

"Now then, I think we should get your trunk situated first so you have something to place your purchases when we are all done." Her face brightened a little as if she remembered something. "Oh how could I forget. We need to go to your vault first."

Harry looked at her with a look of confusion on his face. Vault? He wrote. He knew what Gringotts was from Tom, but he had to play ignorant. After all, he isn't supposed to know anything about the wizarding world.

Aurora nods. "Yes your vault in Gringotts. It is a wizard bank run by goblins. Interesting creatures goblins." Harry gave her another confused look. After all he had to make it convincing.

Goblins? 

"Yes. They are underappreciated and often revolt. You will learn more about that in your history of magic class. Now let's hurry before it gets even more crowded."

They made their way through the crowd with no problem. No one looked twice at Harry or Aurora as they headed up to the bank. They had to stand in a line like everyone else. Once the goblin shouted "Next!" they came forward. "State your name and business."

"Aurora Sinistra here with Harry Potter to access his vault," Aurora replied. The goblin nodded.

"Do you have his key?" he inquired. The wizards and witches in the bank suddenly became excited and started whispering to one another.

"Did they say Harry Potter?"

"He's here?"

"Can you see him?"

Harry tried his best to ignore the voices but he was uncomfortable as people began to stare at him. Luckily the goblin led them away to an old miners' cart. Once they were inside the cart began to move. It was fast and dizzying as it took sharp twists and turns. Harry wasn't able to get a good look around since everything was moving so fast. Finally they stopped in front of large double doors.

Aurora got out with Harry almost stumbling behind her.

"Key." The goblin said holding out his hand. Aurora gave it to him and he opened the door with a loud click. The doors swung open and they both walked up to it. Harry's eyes widen at the sheer size of the pile of gold in front of him.

"This is your trust fund. You won't be able to get into the Potter vault until you are emancipated." Harry's eyes widen some more. If this is just his trust fond, he can't imagine his family vault. "Your family vault also has other things in it other then gold, but you will have to wait to find out until you are older."

Harry decided right then and there to figure out how to get into his family vault legally. You never know if there is something that might come in handy in there.

Aurora walked in and picked up 3 different color coins. "There are three different coins that we use for currency. The brown ones," She indicated to it, "is called a Knut." She handed it to him to look at it. "The silver one is called a Sickle." She handed that one to him next. "And this gold one is a Galleon." handing the last one to him to examine it. "Twenty-nine Knuts make a Sickle and seventeen sickles make a Galleon. Do you need me to explain again?" Harry looked up to her and shook his head no.

"Good now," She reached into a pocket, pulled a little bag with a drawstring out and handed it to him. "That bag is spelled for anti-theft." She gave him a little push towards him money. "Now grab as much as you think is necessary, but not too much. The bag is also spelled to hold a lot, but you never know what might happen."

Harry nodded and grabbed some of the money.

He was careful to only take what he thought he might need. Despite their being and anti-theft spell he didn't want to chance it especially if the remainder would come with him to the Dursley's. Once he was done they were ushered out and went through another roller coaster ride in the mine cart. Now the trip to Diagon Alley could really begin.

After getting a trunk with anti-theft, compartment expansions and Auto resizing, Aurora shrunk the trunk and handed it to Harry. Harry placed it in a pocket. Harry knew that there are better ones and that there are custom, but decided to wait to get one that is much better when he can come by himself.

"Now that we got your trunk, let's go to Madam Malkin's to get your robes." Harry nodded and they left.

When they got there they encountered a short, smiling woman. "Well good evening Aurora and who might that be?" she asked.

Aurora looked down and noticed that Harry appeared to be hiding behind her. Harry decided that his uncle actually gave him a good idea about being shy. Though he decided to act shy around humans. You never know how they would take that. A lifted eyebrow on Aurora's end.

"It's alright Harry." She gave him a light push so that he was in front of her. "Madam Malkin, Harry. Harry, Madam Malkin." She looks up to said woman. "He is here to get his robes for Hogwarts." She nodded and grabbed her wand. A swish and a couple of measuring tapes appeared and measured him.

While this was happening he looked around and saw other outfits other than robes. _'Looks like I am going to be doing a lot of shopping when I am by myself.' _he thought. Another swish and the measuring tapes disappeared.

"Alright, I will have the robes done in a few hours. You still have some shopping to do yes?" Aurora nodded. "Then come back after you are done and they should be done."

After saying their goodbyes Aurora led him to a store that was called Flourish and Blotts. They entered the store and his eyes widen at the sheer amount of books there was. In all shapes and sizes, from leather to silk.

"Well Harry from the looks of it you would like to look around. I need to find a couple of book myself and will be on the second floor. You have your list, correct?" Harry nodded. "Come and find me when you are done, if I don't come to you first." Another nod and the went up a staircase. Harry walked further into the store. He went down an isle skimming the spins of the books. So intranzed of all the books that he almost didn't see the other kid and almost ran into him. The kid looked up from his book.

"Watched where you are going." he said and glared with piercing silver eyes. His platnium blonde hair was styled back. Harry opened his notebook.

Sorry.

An eyebrow lifted.

"I suppose I wasn't looking where I was going either," the blond replied smoothly. Harry thought he kind of reminded him of Tom. Unconsciously he straightened slightly. "I am Draco Malfoy. Who might you be?"

Harry was the simple reply written. Draco stared at him for a minute.

"Harry Potter?" he asked in awe. Harry frowned at him.

Why do people say my name with so much awe? I'm not that important…Harry inquired. He was puzzled by everyone's reaction to him. It was strange and completely different from what he was used to.

"Not that important?" Draco stated shocked. "You took down the Dark Lord when you fifteen months old! Everyone has heard all about you and your deeds."

Dark Lord?

"You really don't know? Where have you been?"

My relatives raised me they are non-magical.

"No wonder you know nothing of this world. Don't worry I can help out with that," Draco said arrogantly. Harry rolled his eyes.

I know plenty, he replied My friend mentioned some of the creatures and culture to me whenever he had a chance to! He even mentioned the houses and Hogwarts to me! Harry then froze. He hadn't meant to write all of that. It went against his persona of knowing nothing of the world. He just hated when people said he was ignorant.

"Really now?" Draco drawled. "Yet he didn't tell you anything political like that? The whole magical community shifted after that."

Well he never talked much about that only answering any questions I had…He caught me doing some accidental magic and explained everything to me then. We don't get to really see each other often, Harry wrote. It was vague enough to show what he knew without telling him about Tom. Harry was a bit selfish but he didn't really want to share how great his friend was.

"Who is your friend? He should have recognized you write away. After all the lightning bolt scar on your forehead is a dead giveaway now that I look at you," Draco replied.

I'm not sure I should tell you just yet. We just met and you said I was famous. For all I know you could tell someone about my friend and try to harm him.

"You know I think you'd fit very well into Slytherin," Draco informed him. "Want to be friends?" Draco put out his hand. After considering it for a moment Harry took his hand and shook it.

Draco soon left and Harry gathered all the necessary books that were on the list, along with a few others that caught his eye that may be helpful. He grabbed a book about creatures, one of each subject of his classes that weren't his class books to get a better idea of things and possibly get ahead.

Aurora came down while he was looking through a book about important discoveries over the years. She glances at the pile next to him.

"I take it you got what you need and more?" She asked. Harry jumps a little surprised by the sudden voice. He closed the book and placed it back onto the shelf while nodding. "Then let's go pay for everything and go get your wand." Harry's eyes brightened up in excitement at the mention of the wand. He lifted his pile of books and noticed that Aurora had a few of her own. They walked up to the counter and placed the book on top of it. After paying for their books Aurora shrunk the bags down and handed Harry the one that had has his books in to place into his pocket while she she did the same with her own. The left the shop and moments later arrived at a store that had a sign naming it Olllivanders. As they walked inside there was a sound of a soft bell announcing their presence. They were greeted by a ton of dust and thing long boxes on the shelves that Harry guessed were wands.

"Ah, Aurora Sinstra. Nice to see you again. Blackthorn, ten and a half inches with Dragon heartstring core, durable. How is it treating you?"

"The same as when I first got it, really dependable. Nice to see you again as well Ollivander." Ollivander turned to Harry.

"And nice to see you in more store at last . Your eyes are as bright as your mothers. Willow, ten and a quarter inches long, really swishy. Very excellent wand for charm work." Though you look striking like your father. Mahogany, eleven inches. Worked best for transfiguration. Now than." He turned towards the shelves. Let's see what wand chooses you." He grabbed a few wands and went over to him. He pulled out and handed it to him, only to grab it out of his hand a second later. He gave him another. "Wave it."

Harry did as he was told and a nearby vase exploded. He was given another that made a chair fly across the store. After a few more wands and exploding objects later, Ollivander went back to the shelves. He paused and Harry saw him say something to himself. He grabbed a box and walked up to him.

He hesitated for a second, but opened the box and handed the wand to him. There was a light gust of wind and the wand tip glowed red and a tiny bird appeared before disappearing.

"Holly, eleven inches with a phoenix feather as it's core, though it's very curious." Harry looked at him confused.

"I remember every wand I have sold Mr. Potter. I sold one that was Yew, thirteen and a half inches. What is curious is that the phoenix that gave it's feather to that one also gather another to the wand that is currently in your hand, making them brothers. The same one that gave you that scar." Harry's eyes widen, putting to and to together. It was the Dark Lord's wand.

Harry noticed Aurora shift uncomfortably, possible putting to and to together as well and stepped forward.

"How much?" she asked.

"Seven Galleons." Harry gave him the money. They bid a farewell and left the shop. After stopping at a few more store to get stuff like quills and parchment, they went back to Madam Malkins to pick up his school robes. She then apparated back to the alley that they used before and escorted him back to the house. They stopped at the doorstep.

"Well then Mr. Potter. I will come back to help you to the train station on September 1st." Harry nodded and she left. Reluctantly he opened the door to his mundane life. As soon as he stepped through the door Vernon was yelling and throwing a fit. Harry wished he could already be at Hogwarts and safe. _'Just a bit more…' _Harry thought before he was locked away in his room.

**Aura: And we are done, yay!~**

**Yuki: We are kind of pathetic. It takes us forever to write out chapters. I'm surprised people follow us**

**Then again at least we eventually get it done'**

**Aura: I think they got used to it, when it comes to me XD**

**As it is I need to work on the other ff O.O;;**

**Oh why can't I get the ambition to! *cries***

**Yuki: It's alright**

**I don't have much ambition to write much usually**

**I think we motivate each other**

**Aura: Well depending on the situation that is**

**I mean that Draco part got us both stumped XD**

**Yuki: True**

**Aura: Anyways we are rambling on. I hoped that you liked this chapter. We both thought using Sinstra was a nice change compared to other fics~**

**Well, mostly Yuki did, but I eventually agreed with her XD**

**Yuki: Hey I like to be original. Besides we can mold her how we want considering there isn't much on her**

**Aura: True~ Anyways see ya guys around!~ **

**Yuki: Bye bye~**


End file.
